


Requiescat In This Supernova

by Jenny Colt (LadyBernkastel)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2402399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBernkastel/pseuds/Jenny%20Colt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time is a cruel thing, it takes things away from you. So you just have to crave it in your mind so you won't forget, beause the end is so close.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Requiescat In This Supernova

Dark and silent, you remained curled up around yourself. There had been so much worlds, each of them destroyed in many different, horrid ways. For someone who had been through so many tragedy, you broke down way too long after what you were expected to. You were strong, so strong you carried on and watched they die world after world, fighting the best you could so this torture would finally end. But as far as you reached, you knew there was no way out of the despair.

Tears streamed down your face, long hair scattered around you and no cries left your mouth. It was a silent requiem for all the friends you've cherished, for the man you loved. They were out of reach. You couldn't keep going anymore, you slowly lost grip on sanity as you watched their eternal deaths across the worlds you passed. It broke you more than it broke them, because when they died in each world it was the end for them, when you just moved to the next fragment, to prove of the sa e anguish as the previous one.

The sea of fragments was quiet, several purple lights shining around you, but it was still too dark. That darkness was now within you, within your broken heart. All the people you've touched, the memories you had, they were inserted deep inside of your mind and it would never leave you. They would haunt you in your sleep as you watched their bloody faces beg for mercy, beg to be saved. And all you could do was watch. Watch and stein your hands in blood. In their blood. In vain. It was all in vain.

That was the main reason why you decided to just end them before they sank in despair as deepas you were. They were too good to deserve such twisted fate. With that thoughts in your mind, you slowly reached the fragment and allowed yourself to be absorbed by it. That would be the last world. The pain would ease and they would finally rest.

It was the middle of the night when you opened your eyes, cold sweat in your forehead. Shifting to a sitting position, you ran your hand through your face and washed away tears and sweat, trying to make the nightmares go with it. Breathing heavily, the cry left your mouth as the images floated around your mind. The pain, the death. And suddenly you could smell their blood, you could hear their screams.

Sinking your teeth on your hand, tasting as your own blood dripped from the wound you made, you could finally calm yourself down. Softly laying back on the bed, your hand rested on top of your torso, red liquid tainting your white shirt. It was nothing compared to the memories that haunted you every night. The physical pain offered some sort of comfort, as if you getting hurt would ease the voices in your head.

There wasn't a night for you to sleep, you noticed that as screams filled the air and sad cries followed right after. The cry of the doomed. They sang in harmony as their demons haunted them, and you knew they saw the same thing you did, but only they had never experienced the same events for over a thousand times. Sighing, you slowly got up from your bed. Carefull steps led you to the door, that you opened silently. 

Wandering through the empty halls, the cries of the other creeped on your eyes even when they stopped it. The true torment was to hear his voice - his beautiful voice, express such sad sound. Empty eyes roamed over his door as you hesitantly lifted your hand to the door knob. Taking a deep breath, you opened the door and stepped in, closing it behind you.

"When even you is showing weakness, how can I remain strong?" Muttering to yourself, you crawled the bed to rest beside him. Your head rested on his chest, your eyes shutting as you inhaled his scent. "I need answers to question I didn't even know that existed, to things that are beyond my comprehension." You sighed, cracked your eyes open to peek at his face, finding his gaze upon you.

"Isn't your bed good enough for your shitty ass?" He mumbled the question, but his arms wrapped around you and pulled you closer to him, his thin lips touching your forehead gently. Nuzzling against him, you closed your eyes once again. "These answers you look for," He began, taking you by surprise. "They may never come to you even if you look for them, that is the normal course of life. There are always things we don't know the reason they are there, but they are still there no matter what. Like my love for a brat like you."

(E/c) eyes flew open and wide, staring at Levi with a puzzled expression. "I never know you loved me that deeply, Captain." Smiling at him, you slid your hand from his torso up to his face, cupping his cheek as you moved up to place a tender kiss on his lips. "You'll never know how much I love you." You murmured, breathing against his lips. "No words can describe it."

"Then just be quiet." Shifting positions, Levi held himself on top of you, bracing himself with one arm. "And I will show you how much I love you." He muttered before descending to capture your lips on his, steel gray eyes closing. Parting his lips, his tongue sneaked out to traced your bottom lip, causing you to open your mouth and allow him to slid his tongue inside to tangle with yours. 

A surprised gasp scaped your lips only to be muffled by his, your eyes slipping shut as your hands sneaked under the fabric of his shirt, exploring his torso gently as one hand slid to his back, nails gently scratching down on his flesh. A shudder went down his spine at the feeling on your small hands tracing his spine. Deepening the kiss, his free hand sneaked up to your nape, pulling you more towards him.

Slowly, Levi pulled away and you unwillingly let go of him, breathing heavily as you watched him through half lidded eyes. His mouth traced down your neckline, nipping and biting down on your skin, leaving behind small marks on your skin. Chills went down your spine, your lips slightly parted allowing low pants to leave, he knew just how much you liked to be claimed by him.

His hands tugged your shirt upwards, impatient as you lifted your torso and your arms so he could take it off and toss it on the ground. Pushing you back down on the bed, his lips hungrily attacked your now exposed skin. Even after so much time together, you were still a little embarassed and you blushed lightly, but you could not cover your chest as he was on the way.

Both of his hand traveled up your stomach to grab you breasts, rubbind your flesh with his needy fingers, causing you to throw your head back and moan his name. His lips eagerly nipped at your skin, traveling down your collarbone - where he left even more red marks before finally reaching the place that ached to be touch. His lips wrapped around your nipple, his tongue tracing circles around it as his thumb played with the other.

Your hands traveled down to his hair, grabbing his dark locks as you pulled him more against your body as you also arched your back to increase the contact. Gasping desperately, chills ran down your spine as your body trembled under his. Feeling as your nipple went hard under his wet muscle, he slowly pulled away to look into your eyes. Levi had a playful smirk on his lips as he descended onto the other nipple to give it some attention.

Tilting your head backwards, your mouth opened and loud pants scaped as his free hand sneaked under your sleepwear to touch you from your panties. When he was satisfied with your reactions, he moved away from your chest. Eyeing you with a smug grin on his face, he licked his lips before positioning himself between your legs. His hands roamed down your sides in a harsh movement, making your eyes lock on his.

Slowly, he pulled your shorts down and tossed it somewhered, shifting his attention to your panties. "Have you ever wondered how you taste like, you greedy little brat?" You bit your lips and shooked your head, all of the worries from before seemed to disappear and you only wanted it to last forever. You wanted to forget that it was the last world, the last chance for you to be together before the big darkness engulfed you.

"Lick." He commanded, leaning in a little so he could reach your mouth, two of his fingers forcing entry on your mouth. Whimpering against his flesh, you obbeyed to his command and ran your tongue around his digits. Using his free hand to get rid of the unnecessary article of clothing, he slid the two fingers inside of you. Wide eyed, you threw your head back and moaned his name loudly.

Smirking, he leaned down to take you clit in his lips, tracing his tongue around the nerves, rubbing it as his fingers moved in and out of you. All of your control drowned in the pleasure he was giving you and your moans got louder and more desperate. Increasing the speed in which he thrusted his fingers into you, his tongue rubbed circles around the organ that was sending waves of pleasure to your lower belly and legs.

His fingers were replaced by his tongue, that traced your lowed lips slowly, his eyes were open and locked on yours. He thrusted his tongue inside of your and all of your body rocked under his grip on your hips, loud moans leaving your mouth. The sadness and the fear you were feeling seemed to be replaced by the sensations that roamed over your body, and there couldn't be a better way to forget how the end of your story was close.

His finger slipped inside you again, his tongue tracing your folds before playing with your clit once more. Levi's eyes closed as he rested his head on one of your legs that rested over his shoulders, his tongue swirling across your sensitive skin. You feel as the orgasm grows in sucessive waves, your entire being tremblind against his grip. You tightened and loosened around his fingers, your body spasming, pleasure washing you over and your legs growing numb as he rode out your orgasm, his tongue tracing downards to taste your juices that dripped onto the sheets.

Lifting his head, there was a smirk on his lips that were damped with your juices. He slowly crawled on top of your body that was still shaky, keeping his two fingers that were inside of you away from the sheets. "Clean them." He muttered in your ear, biting at your earlob gently, another pant gathering with the ones that fell from your lips as you came. He forced your mouth open, sliding his fingers in and waiting for you to trace your tongue at his flesh until there was no remiscence of your cum.

Humming against his fingers, your tongue did what was asked of it. Satisfied, Levi pulled his fingers out of your mouth, glancing down at you softly before leaning in to take your lips in his. It was a kiss that held nothing but the love you had for each other, a way to share and show it. As your tongues danced around each other, your hands traveled down to tug at his sleeping pants, tugging it down.

It was time for you to show him how much you loved him, how much love you accumulated for him in more than a thousand worlds of falling for him again and again. It was beautiful, yet tragic. Tragic because you would never be able to remain together, as fate would tear you apart once again. All that was left was the small moments between you two, moments that never seemed to be long enough.

Shifting positions with him once again, you sat on his lap, the pants were now out of the way and Levi remained only on his shirt and boxers. As if reading your mind, he raises his torso and take his shirt off, laying back down. Steel gray eyes watching you with amusement. You rested both of your hands on his torso, a playful smile on your lips as you bucked your hips against his, a gasp leaving your mouth.

A strangled moan scaped his lips and he rutted up against you, making you throw your head back in a loud gasp. It was torture. He knew your intentions pretty well, but he would allow you to have some fun. The two of you had this special silent understanding, sometimes Levi could feel that you were low and worried, just as you could connect to him. It was something special you shared.

Riding him while that piece was frabic was on the way made him twitch and curse under you, but you were enjoying to tease him so much you did not bothered taking it off just yet. It was growing harder to the point it was painful for him, a loud moan leaving his lips as he begged you to stop the torture. Knowing that was the last time you would be together before that world was destroyed, all you wanted was for it to last a little longer.

Your lips latched onto his neck, nipping and biting down on his skin, leaving behind several bruises for the world to know who he belonged to. Levi smirked, tangling his hands on your hair, massaging softly at your scalp as your tongue traced his adam apple before harshly sucking down on his flesh. He whined, enjoying the feeling and tugging at your (h/l) hair.

Your hands casted downwards to tug at his boxers and toss it somewhere behind you, slender fingers finally wrapping around his shaft and making slow movements. Levi grunted in pleasure, his hands pressing your head. Smirking, your lips trailed down his chest and stomach slowly, your teeth softly teasing his skin before you reached his throbbing flesh.

Lips wrapping around his tip, tongue dancing around him in slow rhythmade strokes. Tugging your hair harshly, a loud pant left his lips alongside a curse. His hand pushed you, your mouth moving further around him. You could feel the tip of his hard member hitting the back of your throat. Humming in delight against his skin, you started to move faster, gaining a moan of approval from him.

Cracking your eyes open, you found his eyes locked on your face and smiled against his flesh, moving your head up and leaving him for a moment as your small hands played with the base of his member. Wrapping you lips around the tip once more, you took some time there, licking and teasing softly with your teeth as you felt him shake under your touch and some of his pre-cum splint into your mouth.

Not patient enough, you pulled away at once. He grumbled and cursed, but he soon bit his lips as you positioned yourself in top of him, sliding him inside of you at once, your hips coliding with a loud sound. A shudder crawled up your spine, you took a shaky breath before starting to move against him in a slow, torturing pace.

A calm, delicious feeling was washing your worries away. Suddenly there were no more thoughts of the damn world falling apart, the only thing ringing in your mind was him, his faces, his lips, the sounds he made, his hands gripping tightly at the sheets and his knuckles turning white. From parted lips fell pants, curses and his name. You were sinking into him once again, taking comfort in his skin.

It felt right, comfortable like that. "I love you, Levi." You muttered. Near him you felt light, complete. He was the one showing you the good things in the world, and he was so damaged. He comforted you, he offered you everything. Just like you offered him. Still, neither of you had much. Only your love, and your fragile lifes.

The movements grew eager and hungrier, moans and curses filling the air alongside the wet noises and heavy breathing. Your hips crashed onto his roughly, the need for him growing even more as his name scaped your mouth in a moan. Cries for more scaped your lips and he shifted positions with you, his hands gripping tightly at your hips as he thrusted faster into you.

Pants and gasps became desperate calls of his name as the familiar waves of heat started to roam over your body, gathering at your lower belly and forming a tight ball that only got heavier as Levi increased even more the speed. A few more thrusts and he came inside of you, filling you with his hot fluids. Smiling down at you, he brushed away a strand of hair from your face before he continued to move agains you, roading out his orgasm and waiting for you.

Spasming under him as your orgasm grew in sucessive waves, your entire being drowning in this liquid pain as you reached your climax and screamed his name for everyone to hear. His body collapsed against yours, his lips harshly pressing to yours. It never seemed enough, that desperate craving for each others body was always there, even in the battlefield. Oh, if he could just forget about the damn titans and take you in that dirty, bloody field.

Eyes slipped shut and positions were shifted once more, you breathing heavily against his chest as his hands wrapped possessively around your waist. Smiles were set on your faces, a low sigh before confessing your love for each other and a sweet kiss setting lips together. You pulled away and laid back in his chest. If only this could last forever.

Oh, you shall lay with your Romeo in this bloody field.  
Close your eyes, you've had enough of this.  
It'll finally be over.  
Requiescat in pace.


End file.
